Shadows of Tomorrow
by ZephyrTheBunny
Summary: "Even with the ski mask on, Kurt could tell it was Karofsky standing in the dim light of the window." Kurtofsky non/con-dub/con
1. Chapter 1

On such a warm, summer night, Kurt's silk sheets felt phenomenal against his bare skin. He had been lying on his side beneath the sheets in nothing but his boxers for the past hour, enjoying the gentle breeze across his back from the open window in his new bedroom. The light of the waxing moon threw delicate shadows upon the wall; fascinating Kurt as he tried to identify what piece of furniture or decoration cast which obscure shadow. It seemed every time he closed his eyes and then opened them, a new shadow would appear. The hardest to identify had been the dream catcher hanging directly over the bed; Kurt had stared at the fuzzy oval grayness on the wall for a good ten minutes before he figured that one out.

Kurt's head tilted to the side, his neck no longer able to support the weight as he began to doze off. A dog barking in the distance woke him from his imperfect slumber a few mere moments later. His brain felt as fuzzy as the shadows on the wall while he tried to remember where he was. _Oh, a new shadow. I must have been asleep longer then I thought. _This new shadow was fairly obvious; the only thing in his room that came close to its particular dimensions was the coat stand. Kurt stared at the shadow a few more minutes, trying to pinpoint why the shadow felt so…_off._ Kurt lowered a single eyebrow, scrutinizing the shadow. A memory from the past week filtered through his still hazy, sleep-addled thoughts. _It got in the way…I moved the coat rack to the front hall…then…what_**is**_ that? _Kurt rolled over in the bed, curious as to what else could cast such a shadow.

Even with the ski mask on, Kurt could tell it was Karofsky standing in the dim light of the window. Who else did Kurt know with that height, those broad shoulders, that arrogant stance? Kurt's eyes went wide, "What are you-"

With a speed that belied his size Dave was on top of Kurt, his legs straddling his hips, one meaty paw covering Kurt's mouth, the other clamped firmly to the back of his head. "Scream…I _dare_ you. See what happens if you do." He said it with such calmness, clarity. Either he had every intention of making good on the threat…or he knew it would never come to that and simply didn't care. "I'm going to take my hands away now; _you_ are going to keep your little cock-whore mouth _quiet_. Understand?"

Kurt nodded as best he could with his head held fast by Dave's monstrous hands. Slowly, carefully, Kurt could feel the pressure over his mouth and the back of his head dissipate. Trying to keep his voice just as steady and calm as Dave had, Kurt practically sighed out "Are you going to kill me?"

Dave leaned in close to Kurt, forcing Kurt to lean away from him. Dave kept his eyes fixed on Kurt's mouth, his quivering lips. "No. But I _am_ going to hurt you. I _am_ going to make you _wish_ you were dead. _Then_…I'm going to make you beg for more."

Kurt's chest tightened; David was still leaning closer. Kurt's head met the pillow and he realized he couldn't get further away, not anymore. He was far too little to fight Karofsky. And there was no way in this lifetime the skinny little dancer could outrun the powerful one-man wrecking crew. "I know who you are. You'll never get away with this." It was a last ditch effort; he knew it wouldn't scare Dave away, but honestly, any card is worth playing if it's your only card.

Dave leaned back slightly, just enough for Kurt to see the entirety of his masked face. His lips curled up into a cruel smirk. The one Kurt had seen so many times, before so many slushy facials. "Is that so, lady boy? Well then, I advise you moan the _correct_ name when I make you cum and not just say some faggy shit like "oh, Gaga."

Kurt closed his eyes and chewed his bottom lip, wanting so badly to punch him, but was terrified of what that might result in. Kurt released his lip from between his teeth when he felt Karofsky's lips press against his. Kurt just squeezed his eyes shut even tighter. A warm hand found it's way to Kurt's side and began rubbing up and down, slowly, deftly: hip to rib, rib to hip. When Karofsky's hand went higher than Kurt's lower ribs, gliding over his pecks, it came to a rest over Kurt's nipple. Dave splayed his fingers, rubbing over the rosy areola with his palm, before sliding his hand back and tugging at the nipple with his thumb and middle finger.

As Karofsky continued to tug at Kurt's nipple, Kurt became increasingly aware of Dave's gradually hardening erection. Karofsky still had his lips firmly cemented to Kurt's, occasionally allowing his tongue to venture out and over Kurt's soft, beautiful lips. So many things he wanted to do with those lips… _patience, you have all night_. He gave Kurt's nipple one last tug before twisting it painfully. As Kurt gasped out in pain, Dave's tongue darted into his open mouth. _He shoots…he scores!_

Kurt bit down on the intrusion in his mouth, apparently not enough to do any harm to his captor though. When David was done tasting every inch of Kurt's mouth, he sat up, resting his weight in Kurt's lap. He looked Kurt over for a moment, his expression impossible to read behind the mask, before he backhanded Kurt across the face. Kurt's head shot in the direction Dave's hand had been traveling, completely caught off-guard by the sudden assault. "Pull any cute shit like that again and I'll start leaving bruises for your friends and family to see, bitch." Kurt nodded, still looking off to the side.

Dave wrapped his fingers in Kurt's hair and pulled him into a sitting position. Placing his hands on either sides of Kurt's face he pulled him in for another kiss. It was so much like that first kiss in the locker room: brutal and desperate…at the same time, sad and pitiful. Karofsky began rocking his hips back and forth, grinding his cock against Kurt's stomach. Kurt couldn't help but wonder if Dave was aware that in that same motion he was grinding his own ass against Kurt's penis.

Apparently he was. Dave reached beneath him and gave Kurt's half-flaccid erection a quick fondle. "Hah, always knew you had a thing for my junk, fancy." He raised himself up on his knees before lifting one leg over Kurt and onto the floor. Shortly, Dave was standing beside the bed, facing Kurt. "I bet you'd like to take a peek at my junk, wouldn't you?"

Kurt shook his head. "Please…no."

Dave grabbed Kurt under the chin and pulled him closer to the edge of the bed. "That hurts my feelings. Come on. I'll bet you'd love to say 'hi' to Dave Jr." Dave pulled Kurt even closer to the edge of the bed, steering him towards the glaringly obvious bulge in his sweat pants. "So why don't you cut the bullshit, open up, and say 'hi'?" Again, Kurt shook his head vigorously. "Don't you get it, pretty boy? No body's asking you, I'm _telling_ you."

Kurt looked pleadingly up at Karofsky, but saw no compassion. "Please…at least…at least take the mask off."

The corner of Dave's lip went up into a lopsided smile. "Aw, you want to stare up at my ugly mug while you choke on my trouser snake. How fuckin' romantic." The hand that wasn't clenched under Kurt's jaw went up and to the bottom of the mask. In a single swift motion he slipped it up and over his head, dropping it to the floor by his feet. He released his hold on Kurt's jaw and stroked Kurt's head with one hand while stroking himself with the other. "Now, since I was nice enough to do what _you_ asked, now you're going to pull down my pants and underwear with your teeth." Kurt looked up at Dave, the panic evident in his eyes. "Careful you don't get any hair caught in your teeth, it's not very attractive."

Kurt could feel his face heating up, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Get in there and do it _now_ girly-boy. You know exactly what I want so get in there and stop pretending to be all shy and shit. You know as well as I do you've wanted this since you first saw me naked in the locker room in _middle school_. I saw the way you checked me out." The feverish blush spread to Kurt's ears. He remembered that; he had forgotten it was Dave, though. And who'd have thought Dave would still remember? Dave had never even called him out on it.

Dave angled his hips towards Kurt and, slowly, Kurt inched his mouth towards the hem of his pants. Kurt took the fabric between his teeth just below where Dave's navel would be and began sliding them down. Occasionally he had to stop and grab the fabric closer to one of David's hips to keep the elastic from just springing back up where it had been. Finally though, halfway down Dave's thighs, the pants lost any traction and fell the rest of the way down.

Kurt looked over David's black boxer-briefs and wondered briefly if everything he had ever heard about black being "slimming" had been a lie. It certainly wasn't "slimming" that monster in Dave's underwear at all, and if it was, god help Kurt. Dave must have seen the way Kurt was eyeing his package, because he chuckled softly, "All for you, princess." Kurt glanced up at Dave before looking back at the beast before him. Kurt grasped the band of Dave's briefs in his teeth near the hips, terrified of what would happen if his face were anywhere in the vicinity when that…_thing _sprang loose from its holding cell.

He had been right to be worried; when Kurt edged the underwear past the length of Dave's shaft, it burst up and smacked Dave in the stomach; _like a jack-in-the-box_ Kurt thought. "Say 'hello' to Jr." Kurt looked up at Karofsky for confirmation. Did he really want him to _talk_ to it? "Open the fuck up, bitch and swallow this shit."

Kurt nodded and let his lips part. If he could just get the head of it past his tongue, then maybe he wouldn't have to taste it. It seemed semen wasn't the only taste a penis possessed, however. Kurt could immediately taste the salt from David's sweat and the smell of the pheromones Dave was giving off polluted his senses as well. "Just like bobbin' for apples, twink." Kurt recognized the tone Dave spoke in as an order and began bobbing his head up and down, trying to keep his tongue away from the tip as much as possible, but the more he administered to David, the more Dave's cock leaked and the more Kurt could taste him.

Dave quickly got fed up with Kurt's technique and burrowed his hand in Kurt's hair. As he pulled Kurt forward he began slamming his hips forward, more and more erratically until he essentially looked like a dog humping some poor victim's face. "Goddamn it! Who'd have thought _you_ had a small mouth." Dave withdrew himself from Kurt's mouth while Kurt gagged for oxygen. "Get on your back." Kurt lay back down on the bed, afraid of what might happen next. "No genius, get your head over the side of the bed. You're going to deep throat me." Kurt could feel his bottom lip quiver, his eyes frantically scanned the bedroom; for what, he didn't know.

Dave grabbed him roughly by the arm and pulled him into the desired position. Kurt instinctively kept his neck ridged and his head up despite the lack of support beneath it. "Head back, fancy." Kurt took a deep breath and let his head fall back so that he was looking at the room upside down. Dave held himself in his hand and guided his shaft towards Kurt. Kurt watched as Dave, complete with cock and balls approached him. The man was the very definition of "hung like a horse."

Kurt didn't want Dave to order him around anymore, so he opened up before Dave even asked. Dave guided himself in a circle around Kurt 's mouth, running the tip of his weeping erection over Kurt's lips. "Tell me how much you love this." Kurt clamped his mouth shut and shook his head. Dave's hand came down hard across Kurt's chest. Kurt let out a hushed whimper before looking down and seeing the perfectly red handprint on his peck. "Beg for it, you little homo."

Kurt was trying desperately not to cry. He didn't want Karofsky to see him break. The hand came down again, prompting another 'yelp' from Kurt. "Do it! Talk dirty to me, you little whore."

"Please." Kurt wasn't sure what to say, his brain wasn't quite working at the moment. "I want your cock." Dave grabbed up his penis again and began rubbing it across Kurt's face. "I…I want to taste your manhood." Kurt had seen porn before; in fact he had a couple DVD's of the more pleasurable stuff he found on the Internet. Not knowing exactly what Dave wanted, he decided to just imitate some of the raunchier stuff he'd seen. "I want to feel your meat throbbing in my throat. Please, fuck my face." Dave was twirling the tip of his cock around Kurt's lips again; it looked a violent angry red, like it was about to explode. "I want you to fill me with your seed." David moaned softly. "I want you to cum so much it fills my belly."

Dave shoved his cock back into Kurt's throat and immediately began thrusting into him. Kurt coughed and sputtered at first, he had been taken by such surprise. But then Dave slowed down and pulled out. Kurt wondered if it was possible that he had cum already. Dave leaned down and rubbed Kurt's throat. He lowered his lips to Kurt's ear and darted his tongue in real quick. "Relax your throat. Just relax it or you'll damage that pretty voice of yours. I still have to hear you sing your famous 'high F' while I'm plugging up your ass." Dave continued rubbing Kurt's neck. Kurt took deep breaths and could feel the tension disappear. After a few minutes of Dave rubbing Kurt's throat and encouraging him to just relax, he stood back up again. Hovering his dick in front of Kurt's lips, he slid it in again, more slowly this time. Kurt willed himself to remain relaxed as Dave got closer and closer to completely sheathing himself.

When Kurt was positive he couldn't take any more of Dave's length, he felt Dave's balls come to a rest against his face. Dave remained still while Kurt got used to the _thing_ in his mouth; he couldn't breathe at all, but years of singing had given him an excellent lung capacity. Dave slowly began to pull back out. Kurt took a deep breath and felt Dave pushing back in again. Dave's tempo picked up as he continued the in out, in out, Kurt grabbing every breath he could on the out-stroke.

Dave kept pumping himself into Kurt's mouth until finally, he stopped. No slow down, no pull out. Just stopped. Dave leaned forward and placed both his hands on Kurt's chest, digging his nails into the soft flesh he found there he tensed. Kurt could feel Dave's erection twitching in his mouth just before he started pouring himself down Kurt's throat. Unable to spit out the salty warmth from his mouth, Kurt swallowed all Dave had to offer. _Oh god, he cums so much he could impregnate a __**man**__. _

When Dave finally pulled his limp dick from Kurt's throat, Kurt swallowed one more time before sucking down as much oxygen as he could. Dave sat on the bed beside Kurt and grabbed his hand. Kurt was a bit thrown off by the gesture until he realized Dave was guiding his hand back to his penis. Wrapping Kurt's hand around his cock he ordered "Jerk me, until I'm ready to go again." Dave lay back on the bed, pulling his shirt up and over his head as he did so. Kurt sat up and did he was instructed, too exhausted to object. Dave placed his hands behind his head, using them as a pillow as he watched Kurt massaging his slowly inflating erection. "Don't forget our agreement, malchik gay."

Kurt didn't even bother looking up at him. "What agreement might that be?"

"When I make you cum, you say _my_ name, got it? Not 'god,' not 'Gaga,' not fuckin' 'McQueen.' You say David Karofsky." Dave wrapped one of his hands around Kurt's and sped up Kurt's stroking.

"You want your _whole_ name, your highness?"

Dave chuckled. "Your highness is a nice touch, though the way you were begging for it earlier you'd think I was a sex _god_."

Kurt's lip curled up in a sneer. "You mean the stuff you _made_ me say?"

Dave took his hand away from Kurt's and shrugged. "I gave you a vague guideline. You followed it as you saw appropriate."

Kurt stopped jerking Dave off and put his hands on his hips. "Fuck you, Karofsky."

Dave smiled and sat up. He placed his hand behind Kurt's head and pulled him closer. His smile looked warm and inviting. Kurt almost felt comforted by the warmth in Dave's eyes. Their faces were inches apart and Kurt braced himself for another kiss. He could feel Dave's breath across his lips. Instead of kissing him though, Dave spoke. "Fuck me? I don't think so." Kurt felt himself being tossed forward, face down onto the bed, his head being shoved roughly into the sheets. "Fuck _you_, bitch."

Dave pulled Kurt's boxers off and slapped him hard across the ass. Kurt let out a small whimper into the sheets. "Oh, you _like_ that do you?" Dave slapped him again and again and again. His ass cheeks felt like they were on fire. Finally, Dave let up on the spanking. The bed shifted as Karofsky maneuvered himself behind Kurt. Kurt was still trying to get his breathing under control when he felt a prodding between his butt cheeks. Dave didn't even go slow, or prep himself or Kurt in anyway. He just pushed himself right in.

"Come on, bitch. If your throat can take this, so can your ass." Dave pulled in and out, ramming Kurt mercilessly. The burning pain Kurt had felt on his butt a moment ago was now aflame within him. The friction was so horribly painful but, at the same time, Kurt was loath to admit, it felt good. Dave was such a big boy; any gay man or straight woman should be thrilled to have him. Kurt arched himself against Dave, trying to find a less _obtrusive_ angle to Dave's thrusting. Dave wrapped an arm around Kurt's chest, holding him tight to himself. "Oh, yeah. You want more of this, whore?" Kurt moaned as Dave's thrusts began becoming smoother, his natural lubricant doing its job.

The pain slowly subsided and Kurt could feel past the pain to sense every motion of the man inside him. Dave released Kurt's chest and pulled all the way out of him. Flipping Kurt onto his back, he began biting at every piece of visible flesh on Kurt's body: his nipples, his abs, his collarbone, his thigh. Kurt squealed and writhed about on the bed, unsure of where Dave's next bite would land. Dave pulled Kurt's lower lip into his mouth, gave it a firm nip and then, simply hovered over him. Kurt watched him, trying to figure out his net move. When they made eye contact, Dave raised one of his eyebrows. "Done with the pain, slut?" Kurt nodded, mutely. "Good. Cause I wanna here you moan my name now."

Dave spit generously into his palm and began wiping his hand all over his painfully hard erection. He took his hand away and, holding his palm out to Kurt, Kurt spit in it as well. Dave went back to wiping the "lubricant" over himself. He lifted the backs of Kurt's knees up over his hips and positioned himself at Kurt's entrance. He pressed himself into Kurt's already stretched and abused ass, repositioning himself every few inches. When his cock was fully encased by Kurt's ass, he began gyrating his hips. Kurt suppressed a low guttural moan, but Dave, hearing this, performed the same move with increasing intensity until Kurt was practically mewling.

He began pumping himself in and out. Every time he thrust himself all the way in, Kurt took in a shuddering breath. It was a beautiful sound. Dave reached between them and took Kurt's cock in hand, pleased to find it as hard as his own. Dave began tugging at Kurt's erection, purposely avoiding stroking and thrusting at the same tempo. He knew from experience that the odd discordance of jerking off and getting thrust into at different rates could add to the pleasure.

He could feel Kurt squirming around underneath him. He removed his hand from Kurt's cock causing the slender twink to whimper. Slapping him hard on the hip he ordered Kurt to stop wiggling around. Kurt did his best to obey Dave's wish as Dave's hand found it's way back to his penis, but pretty soon he found he couldn't stop himself from bucking off the bed and into Dave's hand. "Ugh…ugh…Dave…ugh."

Dave could feel Kurt getting ready to climax. "Come on, bitch, say my name."

"Ugh…I…I…" Kurt dug his nails into Dave's bicep. "Ugh…oh god…DAVID!" Dave stopped thrusting into Kurt as he watched Kurt's white gold splatter across his chest. _God, if only I could slow-motion instant replay on that_.

When Kurt finished cumming, his head tilted back sleepily, a content smile across his lips. _Oh, no you don't, I'm not done yet._ Dave began thrusting back into Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave's neck and clung to him like a koala bear. Kurt grunted as Dave hit his prostate, but there was no way Kurt was going to get hard again that fast. Dave continued jack hammering him until his own erection spilled semen into Kurt. The moment Dave tensed up, Kurt squeezed his sphincter around him, milking him for all he was worth.

Dave collapsed on top of Kurt, practically crushing him, until Kurt got up the strength to roll him over onto his side. Fifteen minutes later, they were still lying like that when the phone started ringing. Kurt looked at the phone and then at David. Dave's eyes weren't even open, but he seemed to know what Kurt was thinking. "Touch that damn phone and I kill you right here, right now."

Kurt was saved from having to make a decision as the answering machine picked up. "_Hey boys! It's mom, Daniella left Strawberry Bunny there and she's refusing to sleep without it. I'm gonna come by and pick it up, ok? Just leave it on the front porch. Be there in five. Love you!"_

Dave groaned and sat up, tossing his legs over the side of the bed. "'Let's have kids' you said, 'kids are great' you said. You know some animals _eat_ their young?"

Kurt chuckled, knowing Dave was only joking. "You want me to get the damn rabbit?"

Dave shook his head and got up. "No, I'll get it. I'm the one that bought that ugly thing, anyway." Dave grabbed his bathrobe off the back of the closet door and threw it on, tying it as he made his way out of the bedroom. He stopped at the door. "How long are your parents watching Danny and Raife?"

"We have the whole Fourth of July weekend kids-free."

Dave nodded, "Sweet. So that means tomorrow we do one of _my_ fantasies."

Kurt smiled at his husband's retreating back. "You know nurses don't really wear those anymore, right?"

From down the hall, Kurt could hear him yell back "Don't care!"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So, I know I'm the least likely person to complain about this (considering what chapter one is about), but was anyone else as horrified as I was by "First Time"? Blaine came WAY too close to raping Kurt and the second he apologizes, Kurt's all "okay, that's fine, let's have sex." That was really horribly handled as far as I'm concerned.

Seven months prior…

Dave took a bite out of the "chicken" tender, smothered in ketchup that he had snagged from the cafeteria. When people learned that he was the hockey coach and gym teacher for his alma mater, they usually jumped to the conclusion that he was seeking to "relive his glory days." Sure that was a part of it, but David liked to retort that he just stuck around his former high school for the food. Pizza Fridays, Taco Tuesdays, Fish Nugget Thursdays: there was no way he could ever give this stuff up…no matter how many healthy and nutritious rabbit-food lunches Kurt packed for him. He ate like a good boy for breakfast; he ate like a good boy for dinner. He'd be damned if he was going to behave himself for lunch.

If David had to be completely honest with himself, he stayed at McKinley because he wanted to help the kids, just like his husband had helped him. He knew exactly what these kids were going through; most of them were struggling with trying to figure out who they were in this world and where they were going. A lot of those who couldn't seem to find themselves turned to violence, drugs, alcohol, smoking, gangs. David would do everything in his power to sniff them out ahead of time and do everything in his power to help. But unlike many of the teachers here, and many of the teachers he had had as a student, even if it was "too late" for them, there was no way he would give up. Too many teachers had thought David was a lost cause and those who saw the truth had made all the difference.

Mr. Schuester and the school's new football coach, Mr. Matthas, sat beside David and were busy discussing how to get a few of the football players to use their strength to help move and set up the instruments for sectionals. It was a battle every year, but at least Beiste and Schu had gotten it down to a science before her retirement.

As a brunette sophomore walked by the teachers' lunchroom, Matthas and David simultaneously whispered "twenty-seven" to each other. Mr. Schuester crinkled his eyes in confusion while looking between his two colleagues. "What was that?"

David chortled to himself, deciding to let Matthas answer. "We're just…counting."

David bit back a laugh. Schuester raised an eyebrow at David. "Counting what?"

Matthas leaned in close to Will, and as quietly as he could, in his best Muppet's voice said "One! One nearly naked skank, ha…ha…ha, Two! Two nearly naked skanks, ha…ha…ha!" David, being the proud father of two toddlers quickly picked up on the Sesame Street reference, but couldn't tell if Schue got it.

"O…_kay_. But _what_ are you counting?"

Pushing his empty cafeteria tray away from himself, David folded his hands together in his most professional manner and explained. "Well, William. It has come to that time of year when young ladies feel the need to dress as skimpily as humanly possible because the school turns a blind eye – and therefore sanctions it – due to a little Pagan-Christian holiday known as Halloween. Matthas and I are counting how many quote un-quote "sexy" monsters we see this year."

Matthas pulled out the official list that he had been marking tallies on all day. "Two sexy police women, eight vampirous vixens, four naughty night nurses, three prostitute pirates, three feisty French maids, one zombie that can bite me _any_ day, one comely crazy patient, one titillating Tiger Lilly and four wowza witches."

David had to suck his cheeks in to keep from laughing as he saw Mr. Schuester shaking his head back and forth. "You could both lose your jobs for this, you know?"

At that, David released his pent-up laugh. "Please, if I were straight, I'd of been fired two periods ago. Besides, we aren't doing this to be scumbags. We plan on filing a complaint with the school board. The Halloween costumes have gotten out of hand. Why should it be completely unacceptable every day of the year _except_ Halloween? I mean, don't get me wrong, I _love_ Halloween, but the point of Halloween is _not_ to be a glorified slut." David made it a point to lower his voice to a whisper and check over his shoulders before he got to the word slut.

Schuester just kept shaking his head. "Just be smart about this. You could get in a _lot_ of trouble. _Both_ of you. Whether or _not_ you're interested in girls, David."

David shrugged, while Matthas pulled out a formal complaint letter. "Your wife's helping us with the paperwork."

Mr. Schuester took the paper from Matthas and looked it over. "Emma didn't tell me about this."

"Why would she? You would probably just bitch that we're stifling their freedom of expression."

Mr. Schuester cocked his head to the side and considered that. "Part of me agrees with you on this. These are just kids. They shouldn't be objectifying themselves like this. Keep Emma in the loop and there shouldn't be any trouble." As the lunch bell rang, ending their free time, Will handed the form back to Matthas. "Just keep your nose clean Matthas. What's that magic word?"

"_Tenure_" The three men all said it in one, unified voice. Will had had his tenure for ages. David had received it about four years ago. Matthas still had three years to go.

Will walked off towards his Spanish class while Matthas and David went the opposite direction towards the gymnasium. "Truth be told, even if I _don't_ want to see this crap at school, I totally wouldn't mind Anne bringing some of it home."

"Ah…you two still in the honeymoon phase?"

Matthas nodded smugly. "Hell yeah, we're like…_animals. _Practically every other night one of us is throwing ourselves at the other."

David smiled wistfully to himself, remembering those days with Kurt. "Just wait until you have kids."

"Why the hell should kids change anything?"

David gave Matthas a you're-kidding-me-look. "You poor, sad sap. You have no idea what's coming, do you?"

Matthas shrugged. "Anne and I have it all figured out. Once we have kids, we'll just load them up on sleepovers and trips to my sister's house. That's what _she_ does anyway. We get her kids at least once a week so she and Brett can have "grown-up" time."

"That doesn't seem like a cop-out to you? Like you're abandoning your kids?"

Matthas shook his head. "No, why should it? You know the saying, 'it takes a village, blah, blah, blah.' Once upon a time, families all used to live together, really close in the same house or next door. Now, all of a sudden, the past century, everyone branches out and the older generations play almost no role in taking care of the new generations except for their own offspring. It's sad really. Don't you or Kurt's parents ever want more time with the kids?"

David thought about that for a minute. Burt and Carol loved taking the kids; but Burt was getting old and he was always a little too rambunctious with them. Kurt constantly fretted about his heart. His own parents, Paul and Linda already spent a lot of time with the kids, taking them out for day trips every few weeks, but that was just so he and Kurt could do bills and shopping and other necessary junk without the kids underfoot. "I dunno. I don't think Kurt would be comfortable ditching the kids."

"You seriously gotta put a bit of the spice back in your love-life. When's the last time you and Kurt just let loose and enjoyed yourselves without worrying about Raife and Danny? I mean, wouldn't it be nice for you and Kurt to go all _Twilight_ on each other without worrying about one of them walking in on you?"

David snickered at that. "Kurt and I are totally _not_ Twi-tards. Necrophilia and bestiality _really_ doesn't do it for either of us."

"So find out what _does_ do it for you, ditch the carpet-dwellers and _getcho groove on_." Matthas quickly put on his sternest face and glared down a freshman that was obviously trying to eaves drop on their conversation. David smiled, watching the little freshy scurry away.

xoxoxo

Kurt stirred a pot of multi grain, whole-wheat spaghetti, while a pan of vegetarian, low-sodium tomato sauce simmered on low nearby. David was at the kitchen table, trying to sort out the daily mail and prioritize bills while covertly watching Kurt's butt sashay from side to side. From the living room, he could hear some inane music singing about tolerance while no doubt zombifying his children. "When's the last time we had sex?"

Kurt dropped the spatula, splattering water all over the stove. Quickly wiping down the area, Kurt turned to face David, a mildly frantic look on his face. "That was rather…" Kurt licked his lips and looked David up and down, uncertainty written across his features. "Are you not happy?"

David bounced out of his seat and strode over to Kurt, pulling him against his chest. "I'll _always_ be happy, as long as I have you." He kissed Kurt delicately on top of his head, careful not to mess up his coiffure. "I'd just be…_happier _if we sexed it up a bit more."

Kurt turned around in David's arms so that his back was against David's front and they both faced the stove. Kurt went back to stirring the noodles. "Maybe once the kids get a bit older, and a little less dependent on us. I mean, how many times has Raife come waddling into our bedroom this week because he had a nightmare or heard something strange?"

David sighed. He felt the same as Kurt, but in the long run it would be better for their married life if they got a little selfish sometimes and thought about themselves. "I know, but…we _do_ have family that would be more that happy to take them for a night. And I _so_ miss you Kurt."

"I'm right here. And I couldn't abandon Raife and Danny with Finn or my parents. And your parents already do so much." Kurt moved from the spaghetti to the sauce and began stirring it in slow, lazy circles.

David matched those same movements over Kurt's stomach. "I _know_ you're right here, but I miss _all_ of you. Having all of you to _myself_. I'll admit, I'm a bit jealous of the kids; they've taken you away from me. And _no one_ in the family would mind taking the kids. Hell, I'm sure Finn would be thrilled to take them. You know he wants kids of his own. They'd be good practice for them."

"I don't know, David. They're just babies. They've never really been away from us."

"They're not going to the _moon_. They'll still be in Lima. Besides, I know you still have feelings in there, Kurt." David slid his hand down Kurt's stomach and over Kurt's slowly inflating erection. "You don't cover your tracks on the laptop very well." David could feel Kurt tense in his arms. "Never be ashamed, Kurt. We all have…_darker_ sides. And while I know I can't grow tentacles, I can certainly try my best."

Kurt whipped around and smacked David on the side of the head with the spatula. For a moment, David was worried he had crossed some intimate boundary with his husband, but when he opened his eyes and looked up, he could see Kurt blushing and trying to contain the minutest of smiles. David raised his hand to his head where Kurt had hit him. The area was moist. Drawing his hand back, he could see red running down his fingers. For a moment, his brain almost literally stopped working. But the sound of Kurt's laughter brought him out of his daze. "It's sauce. You have _sauce_ all over your head."

David tentatively licked the red on his fingers. Yep, sauce. Plain, meatless, salt-free spaghetti sauce. Kurt was still laughing at David as he balanced his weight behind him on the stovetop. For a moment, insecure high school David made reappearance. It happened every now and then, but David had never had issues reining him in.

He had just centered himself, when he decided to let the tiniest bit of high school David show through. Within a moment, David was back in front of Kurt, his weight pressing Kurt backwards against the stove, his fingers entangled in Kurt's hair. He held Kurt's face close to his own and growled in a low menacing whisper. "You think that's funny? Embarrassing me like that? I should show you who's boss. That's right. I'll flip you over that table right there and show you damned well who's in charge. How would that feel?" Kurt's eyes were wide and panicked. David backed off a step or two to give Kurt some room. "I…um. I found the _other_ videos, too. If you aren't _really_ into that or anything…" David couldn't finish his sentence what with Kurt practically trying to swallow his tongue. Before he had even realized what was happening, Kurt had launched himself off the stove and wrapped his limber legs around David's waist. Wrapping his arms around David's neck and head, the spatula still in hand, Kurt ground his hips against David's lower stomach.

"EEWWWW! No kissing in the kitchen! That's dirty!"

David grit his teeth and gently set Kurt back down on the floor. David turned around to face his young daughter, her stuffed-animal-du-jour tightly clutched in her arms. "That's right and no toys at the dinner table, either."

She smiled up at her father. "You have pasghetti sauce in your hair."

Behind him, David could here the spaghetti water getting sloshed out into a strainer in the sink. "Why don't you go put Flopsy hippo in your bedroom and then help daddy get his hair clean? Then, by the time you get back downstairs, dinner will be all ready?"

Danny kept staring at Kurt for a moment, before smiling and running upstairs, with an "okay." David watched her as halfway up the stairs she fell to all fours and began climbing to the second floor like a dog or cat.

xoxoxo

Kurt was already in bed with the laptop when David got out of the shower. "Kids asleep?"

Without looking up, Kurt responded to him, "for now…"

David dropped his towel, and grabbed a pair of boxers from out of his bureau. Turning around, he spotted Kurt glaring at him. David smiled apologetically before picking up the towel and dropping it into the hamper. "Look, about earlier. I get that…you seemed a bit excited about it, but if I _ever_ cross the line. _Ever_. Just kick me in the nads, okay?"

As David climbed under the sheets, Kurt cuddled in closer to him. "If those are the kind of games you're looking at getting into, I have no doubt I will have to drag you kicking and screaming to get you _anywhere_ near 'the line'."

"So you like…_rough play_. I thought you liked _sweet_ and _romantic_." David tried to add the same longing and singsongy-ness to his voice that Kurt had anytime he uttered the words sweet or romantic.

Fidgeting is lips with his teeth, Kurt carefully thought out his response. "I _did_. Before I knew anything about sex really. I dunno. When I was a teenager, the idea of sex scared me so badly that, if I knew I'd _have_ to eventually do it, I'd rather it be as delicate and sweet as possible. To make it less scary." Kurt smiled, running a finger suggestively between David's pecks and down to his belly button. "I think I _prefer_ scary now." David gulped. "I'm such a control freak. I have absolute control over everything in my life. I own my own company, I've got you on a short leash, and the kids are like pod-people they're so well behaved. Once in a while, I'd like to have absolutely _no control_. But…still have the confidence of mind that _I'm _the one in charge and nothing can possibly go wrong."

"You mean like bondage."

Kurt furrowed his brows. No, not _quite_ like that. Bondage would be giving up _way_ too much control. "No. I was thinking, more like _this_." Kurt turned the laptop to face David. It was a fetish website. Young hot guys getting used in "prison." Young hot guys with masked men hovering over them. Young hot guys being gagged while forced into the back of unmarked vans.

Once again, David gulped. "Ummm…so you like… _rape fantasy_."

Kurt blanched and shut the laptop cover, like he was trying to block out this part of his mind from David. But it was too late. "It just…it _interests_ me. If you're not into it…"

"No, Kurt. Anything you want. It's just…" Kurt ran his hand over David's bicep, trying to comfort him. It was like their first time in bed all over again. Both terrified of doing or saying something wrong to completely scare off the other. "I thought I would be like that back in high school. When the shit went down in the locker room, I was _so_ terrified I'd just keep getting worse. I could totally see myself becoming a… a rapist." David's voice came out as quiet and gentle as a summer breeze, though disturbingly eerie. "I didn't want to be like that. And now…that turns you on?"

Kurt shook his head. "There is a _big_ difference between someone forcing themselves on you, and your loving, _doting_ husband playing a sex game with you." Kurt cupped David's cheek in his hand, and forced Dave to face him. "Weren't _you_ the one that wanted to spice things up a bit? Now _I'm_ the one being all adventurous?" Kurt smiled reassuringly at David.

David returned the smile to the best of his ability, but it was only half-hearted. "I just wanted you to dress up like a nurse for me."

Kurt stifled a hiccough-like laugh. It came out as a snort instead. "Nurse, David, really?"

David blushed and smiled in earnest. "It's sexy. A hot babe dressed all sexy whose only job is to make you feel _good_." David dragged out the word 'good' for a moment, trying to illustrate it as a double entendre. "Someone to bring me food, give me baths, rub me where I'm sore."

Kurt didn't even try to hold in the snort this time. "Oh dear lord! You don't want a nurse; you want your _mommy_! If only Freud could get his hands on you."

David folded his arms over his chest. "Oh really? Mister I-married-my-reformed-bully-and-now-want-him-to-take-me-by-force-and-pretend-to-rape-me? I'd love to hear what Freud has to say about _you_." Kurt blushed and looked away from David, a smile teasing at his lips. "No judgments, Kurt. We're two sane, adult, married men who just have certain appetites they'd like to sate. We're not doing anything evil, nothing illegal, nothing immoral. There's no reason for _either_ of us to be embarrassed.

Kurt couldn't help finding it ironic that they kept taking turns being uncomfortable with the idea, but at the same time, they were both really into it. Kurt smiled and curled into David's chest, sighing when he felt David's arms wrap around him. "So, we're really going to do this, huh?"

He could feel David nodding against his head, and the rumble in his chest as he spoke. "Yep. Just as soon as we can pawn off the rugrats on someone else."


End file.
